Blinker
Blinker is a giant, muscular, thick-furred black and white tom; with dark blue eyes and unusually deep voice. Affiliations Current: Rogue Past(?): Clan? Post-Death Residence: StarClan Names Rogue: Blinker Education Apprentice(s): Bruce (unofficially) Book Appea''rances''' '''Living: Bruce's Kittypet Life'' Dead: Bruce's Kittypet Life History ''Bruce's Kittypet Life Blinker is first seen with Tigger while ganging up on Bruce for stealing from his allie's mate. Tigger accuses Bruce, but he refuses. Tigger tells him a plan -- Blinker would chase him into a ditch, and Tigger will be waiting to "beat him up". Blinker chases Bruce but realized that he wasn't the theif because he had a blind eye. Blinker chases him near a ditch and Bruce stops, scared and tired. Blinker tells Bruce he knows he wasn't the theif, Bruce didn't believe him at first, then went into the forest with Blinker. Blinker tells Bruce he is sorry and he would catch prey for them. When Blinker catches a mouse, Bruce wants to learn how to hunt. Blinker tries to teach him, but he is very clumsy. Blinker congragulated him on his first catch, and Bruce welcomed Blinker as his new best friend, or "flea bag". Bruce got tired and slept. Blinker suddenly remembers Tigger's plan and heads for the ditch, leaving Bruce to sleep. Tigger was still waiting there, Blinker told him that Bruce wasn't the theif, but Tigger thought his old allie betrayed him. They started fighting; Tigger threw Blinker onto the Thunderpath (road), Blinker, who was too injured to fight back, yowled for Tigger's help as a monster (car) was rushing by. But the monster hit Blinker and made him fly threw the air, killing him instantly. Later on, he appears in Bruce's dream telling Bruce that a light tabby she-cat with eyes as deep as a riverbank will be the next medicine cat. Bruce mentions that his voice was deeper than when he was alive. Trivia *Blinker's original description was a high-pitched voice and very long fur, but it didn't match his character. *Cats who don't believe in StarClan doesn't apear in dreams, which is a hint that Blinker was in a Clan before since he appeared in Bruce's dream. He also mentions StarClan while talking to Bruce. *Bruce and Crowkit (Neko) are real cats owned by the author. Nikki, Kitty, Stormy, Tigger, Blinker, and Lilykit (Molly) are real life neighborhood or friend's cats. The way the author describes them is the way they are in real life. Quotes '''Blinker:' You got a problem? -Blinker to Bruce, Bruce's Kittypet Life Blinker: You must believe me, the thief me and Tigger saw didn’t have a blind eye. Bruce: Wow, everyone notices. -Blinker and Bruce, Bruce's Kittypet Life Blinker: No! Tigger, help me! -Blinker's last words, Bruce's Kittypet Life Blinker: That kittypet is not the thief! I am trying to protect him from you. He is innocent. He has a blind eye. -Blinker to Tigger, Bruce's Kittypet Life Blinker: It is a sign from StarClan. Find a light tabby she-cat whose eyes are deep as the riverbank. She will be the next medicine cat. -Blinker to Bruce, Bruce's Kittypet Life